Ordinary to Extraordinary
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: Charlie forced Bella to go stay with her older cousin, Kimberley Hart in angel grove after the Cullen's left. What will happen when her life takes a sudden turn for the Extraordinary? PRXTwilight
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary to Extraordinary**

**Summery:****_Charlie forced Bella to go stay with her older cousin, Kimberley Hart in angel grove after the Cullen's left. What will happen when her life takes a sudden turn for the Extraordinary?_**

_**Time line: Twilight – 2002 – 2003**_

_**Two years before Dino thunder and a year after Ninja Storm.**_

_**Preface : Space Trash: Part One  
**_

_**'You don't belong with me Bella.' **_

_**'Please don't do this!'**_

_**'Your not good for me'**_

_**'I Love you!'**_

_**'I don't'**_

_**'You don't..love me?' **_

_**'No'**_

_**'If that's how you feel'**_

_**'Be safe, Bella'**_

I sat up in bed in a cold sweat as my dream replayed in my minds eye. No, that wasn't a dream, it had been real. He had finally done what I had always thought he would, he had left me. I wasn't strong enough, wasn't skinny enough, wasn't Pretty enough....I wasn't not Human enough. _'Why Edward...Why did you have to leave me?'_ I thought as I collapsed into tears for the thousandth time since he left me in September. Three days after my birthday, _'some birthday.'_ I thought sarcastically. I sniffed and got out of bed, Charlie hadn't seen me in almost three months. I had always been sure to go out during his sleep or when he wasn't home.

As I cracked open my door and looked into the hall. I sighed and walked quietly to the bathroom; Three months ago I couldn't move from point A to point B without tripping, but in my depression it seemed like my hidden grace had come out. I was almost there when Charlie, he was the only one who could have, flipped on the hall light. I jumped about a foot in the air, but to my shock and his I didn't trip, I landed on the balls of my feet before I set them flat on the floor._ 'I forgot how graceful I used to be before I moved here..with all this rain and snow.' _I thought and smiled slightly to myself as I looked at Charlie who seemed shocked to see me.

"Bella?" He asked, he must have been shocked, I mean who else would I be? He walked forward and pulled me into a hug and it was my turn to be shocked. Charlie wasn't the most emotion giving type, so any sort of affection like this was unusual. "I missed you...are you OK?" He asked and I breathed out as he let me go and stood back worry written over his face. I wasn't okay and I let him know by falling to my knees in tears, being as short as I was it was probably a long way down for Charlie to bend but he did anyway. I felt him pulled me into his chest and I balled my eyes out before drifting into a restless sleep.

**Next Day..........**

I opened my eyes with a yawn, my heart burst with new pain as I saw the sun was shinning. It used to bring me happiness but now...it reminded me of them. I noticed almost instantly I was in my fathers arms, in his room, I unwrapped myself from his arms and sat up. It had been a while since I was in his room for any reason, and not to my shock it looked the exact same as when mom lived with him. Brown walls, Orange and White decor and some Black and Grey thrown in here and there; It was very warm and welcoming. I walked to the bathroom almost in slow motion, but once I was there I surveyed myself in the old full length mirror.

I looked anorexic, like I had not eaten a good meal in a month or longer. To tell the truth I probably had not. My hair was limp and unlike its mahogany brown waves that usually shone with Red and Carmel highlights it was almost black from the dirt and grim caked into it oily base. I was disgusted, I may not have been a normal teenage girl but I was very prideful on my hair, even if I didn't show it on the outside. My eyes, that once shined with light and happiness and were a light doe brown with specks of Grey, were now dull dark brown almost black with no light, no soul to them.

_'I let myself go..why can't I forget him like he never existed, isn't that what he said?' _I thought to myself and then to my shock..sort of...a voice answered back.

**_'Because you love him...he is your soul mate he always will be.'_** No matter how creepy the voice was it was wright. I loved Edward and I would be damned if he tried to tell me otherwise. Though that didn't matter much any more, I had watched him leave, buried our love deep in the past, or at least tried to. Now I was left with the memories, both good and bad and no matter how hard I tried they'd never leave me alone. They were apart of me, just as the cold scar James had given me in Phoenix now was.

**_'Just because he is gone doesn't mean you have to cause others around you pain.' _**The voice said, and I knew it was once again wright. I was taking down my father with me in my self pity party. I had wallowed for three months and though he didn't physically show it I Knew he was tired from it all. As I walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen I felt my stomach rumble in hunger. When was the last time I ate? I couldn't really answer that as I couldn't remember the last time I ventured out of my room. I poured a bowl, a big butter bowl of Cereal and cut bananas and strawberries into it before eating it. As I was my father came in behind me; Made himself some cereal and sat down across from me. He ate in silence before looking at me in a serious way.

"Bella..I want you to move to Angel Grove to live with Kimberly." He said in one breath and I spat my mouth full of food out, it unfortunately hit Charlie in the face. He closed his eyes and wiped his face as I began to speak.

"Kimberly? How...Why? I thought she lived in Florida now?" I asked. I remembered my cousin Kimberly. Kimberly Anne Hart was my fathers, Sisters daughter. Unfortunately Aunt Belle was a bit of a...Bitch and Uncle Frank was never around. From what I last heard Uncle Frank had left for Mexico with his secretary and Aunt Belle was living it up in Paris. Kimberly had a nice childhood though, but once she was 18 she was sent packing, she took her opportunity to go to Florida for the Pan Globals. She had not competed though because of Leukemia, which was now under control, supposedly gone. The last time I saw her was at my 14th birthday party while on a visit to Angel Grove, Kim had been 18 at the time, ready to leave for Florida. We had always been alike, and shared similar interest, most I had never shared with the Cullen's because it never seemed pertinent. We also looked a lot alike, same brown hair, though mine had a darker tone, and same doe brown eyes, though mine had specks of Grey in them making them seem lighter, and we both stood at 5'2 1'2 though it was still nowhere near as short as Al...I winced from the pain in my heart. Thinking of any of the Cullen's hurt, They had been like family to me and them leaving would forever hurt me.

"She did, but she moved back to Angel Grove two years ago, I already talked to her, she said she would love to see you again. Please Bella...you need to get away, start over fresh, California may be the best place to try." Charlie said and I sighed. He was wright, Forks held to many memories, as did Phoenix, and there was no way in hell I was moving to Florida. I refused when Kim asked me to come stay with her when she did live in the place and I wont go now.

"OK Daddy, if you think it will help." I said, using the name 'Daddy' had been something I hadn't done since I was eight years old and I could tell it made him happy to hear it again. As soon as we were both done I went upstairs to begin packing my stuff. I was almost done when I tripped, this wouldn't be uncommon but what tripped me was. The floorboard was sticking up and inside was a few things I never thought I would see again. The Ticket to Jacksonville, the Photo of me and E..Him, and my Lullaby. I Felt my wounded heart rip open and I Knew I could not take them...it would hurt to much. So I shut the floorboard and stood up dusting my jeans off and slinging my bag over my shoulder. I went to put it into Charlie's car and then with his help we moved all my shit to his car as well. Five boxes and a duffel bag latter we were done and ready to head to the airport.

I just Hope Angel Grove is ready for me.

**Moon Palace :**

Few thousand miles away on the moon history was about to repeat itself. A space shuttle had just landed on its surface, two space men came out and began to look around.

"Do you remember why we do this? There is nothing but space trash up here." The first man spoke and his partner chuckled and hopped ahead of him as they both bent to take samples of the soil. As the other man was scraping some up he hit something hard, and metal like.

"Hey Fred! We have something over here!" Came the first man's voice. The second man, Fred looked up and walked over looking down shocked at the buried thing on the moons surface.

"We should get some men up here...it would take a few days but we can't dig it up on our own." Fred said the the second man nodded he stuck a mini flag into the soul to mark their place before standing up and going back to the ship with his friend.

**Three days latter**

**Angel Grove:**

"Bella! Time to get ready for School!" I heard Kimberly yell from what I assumed to be the bathroom. I groaned, I had only been in this place for three days, after my plane landed I was ambushed by not only Kimberly but her fiancée, who was soon to leave for a trip with Anton Mercer and her two high school best friends, Trini Scott and her husband Jason.

**Flashback::**

_**'Stupid kid and his stupid feet.'** I thought as the kid behind my seat once again kicked the back of mine. I gritted my teeth, I was in no mood to deal with this shit. I was never one for long flights and I absolutely hated being this high in such a metal death trap. I threw my head back against the seat just as the kid kicked it again and I swear I almost got whip lash. _

_Just as I was about to turn around and give the kid a piece of my mind the flight attendant came on the speaker phone. "All passengers please buckle your seatbelt, we will be landing in San Fransisco, California in a moment." I heard and I followed the instructions, feeling my stomach heave as we descended. It was only a few minutes before it was over and I breathed in and got up, grabbing my bags and exited the plane. My stuff was being shipped at a latter date, Kim had said I could borrow some of her old cloths until they came and even suggested a shopping trip, I wasn't surprised, she was a bit of a shopping addict._

"_Isabella! Isa..Isa!" I heard someone scream and looked in the general direction to see a women, who shared a almost identical appearance to my own. Her hair was lighter, and shorter, only to just past her shoulders and her eyes were pure brown, her facial features were also more Pixie like. I smiled and started to jog over, noticing for the first time the three others with her. _

_One beside her was a male and though he didn't have the long hair I remembered I knew it was still him, Tommy Oliver. Behind them was Jason Scott and Trini Kwan..both of whom I remembered from my stay in Angel grove before Kim left for Florida. They were all older but still the same at the same time, odd considering they should all be at least 23 or 24. _

"_Isa! This is great..I haven't seen you in forever!" Kimberly said as she jump me and pulled me into a hug. I was stricken by the similarity to Alice, and again I felt my heart break open, but I couldn't allow that here. I was going to get better for all our sake._

"_You remember Tommy? Jason and Trini?" Kim asked and I nodded, Ever since we were little Kim had called me Bella or Isa, and she was the only one who I had allowed to call me Isa. _

"_Of course, Hi big bro, big sis! Mullet head." I spoke and Tommy laughed as did the others. _

**End Flashback:**

"I'm Up!" I yelled and yawned, stretched and sat up. Throwing the blankets off I got up and walked to my mirror, well really it was Kim's old room. The walls were a soft Pink and the carpet was once white but I had it changed to Black a day ago. My bed was once done in Pink and White was now in Pink and Purple with Teal curtains and other odd and ends around the room. It was perfect and I LOVED it.

I groaned once I saw my hair, a rats nest wouldn't be able to describe it necessarily. I walked to my closet and got my cloths out for the day. My stuff was late, it wasn't going to arrive until tomorrow, so I had to wear something of Kim's when she was my age. It was actually really cute though I would not have worn it in Forks...it actually resembled something from my time in Phoenix. A Jean vest type shirt that cut off three inches below my breast just under my ribcage and Black Shorts that came up high, just above my belly button. Kim had said she had gotten away with the type of cloths in school so I didn't have a worry about a dress code. I got our a pair of converse in Pink and White and a pair of pink socks. _'Hmmm...seems like I am wearing a lot of pink now days.' _I thought to myself and gave a short laugh before grabbing my Pink and Blue book bag and headed down the stairs. The book bag was once Kim's so it was a bit worn but I had fallen in love with it when I saw it.

"Hey, how are you today?" Kim asked as I entered. Tommy was sitting at the table his hair now short and dark, something that though odd on him made him look all that much more attractive._ 'Your very lucky Kimi' _I thought as I sat down and grabbed a grapefruit. Tommy looked at me and chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at him and he smiled and answered my unspoken question.

"I remember Kim wearing that...only her shorts were white...looks good on you Bell." He said and I smiled back, I liked to think I was like Kimberly, she was so strong and it was she I was keeping my hurt bottled up for, I wouldn't spoil her life with my defeat.

I smiled as Kim came over and gave me a present, wrapped in Pink and Black paper.. "You really shouldn't have..." I said and opened the box to find a set of keys. Two, one looked like a house key the other was was shiny and silver. _'They didn't!' _I almost screamed in my mind before looking up at her. She giggled and grabbed me and dragged me to the door, as soon as she opened it I fell in love.

In the driveway was a hot Pink but light at the same time sports car. I wasn't sure what kind but it put me in the mind of a Porsche or Mercedes. The inside was Black and Purple Leather, with White dice hanging off the mirror. I squealed, something I had not done in...ever and ran over to it. I wasn't always so exited about Pink, but for some reason it just called to me.

"Wow...I am so glade we chose the Pink one and not the Blue one." I heard Kim say and I silently agreed. _'Yeah great job Kimberly, Blue would have been a bit of a heart breaker.'_ I thought and had a flash of me and** HIM **at Prom.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I Said and grabbed both into a hug. Before I ran into the house and grabbed my bag and ran to my new car. "I catch ya after school!" I yelled as I got in rolled the window down and turned the car on, I rived the engine and drove away almost as fast as one of **them** wood, waving as I drove. _'I guess some things just rob off.'_ I thought as I slowed down a bit, from 120 to 56..I didn't want to get pulled over on my first day to school.

As I arrived at Angel grove High I was not surprised to see other expensive cars, but by far mine was the only Pink one. Though I did spot a Red Mercedes, a yellow car, which I couldn't not recognise..a sunfire from what I could see on the bumper, a Blue truck, a Black Jaguar, and a Green Jeep..Like Emm..._'God why must they always pop into my mind, dammit!' _I thought slamming my hand onto the horn and wincing as it went off.

"Hey, you do realise this is the school parking lot right?" I heard a male voice ask and I jumped slightly and turned to look out my window. Standing bent down a bit was a man, he sort of resembled Jason, only younger and had brown hair not black, his eyes were the same Black though. He was extremely well toned and I assumed he was a martial artist.

"Sorry...I didn't realise. Hi I'm Isabella Swan." I said as I went to opened my car door. The boy backed away and and let me open it, I stepped out and stood in front of him, it was when I noticed he toward over my short 5'2. He had on a Red sleeveless shirt with a hoodie wrapped around his waist and a pair of army pants.

"Right...your Aunt Kim's cousin. My brother, Jason Scott talked about you coming to stay here. You don't remember me do you?" He asked and I tilted my head to the side, Jason had a brother my age?

"Jett Scott..Jettson actually but I think my parents were.." I cut him off by snapping my fingers. "High...Oh my god, I missed you Jett!" I said and hugged him. I hadn't seen him since I was 4 or 5 years old. At the time me and my mother lived here, I was the all American girl then it was almost imposable to tell me and Kim apart, we even wore matching cloths.

"I missed you to Shorty." He said and and I let go and hit him on the chest, slightly hurting my hand._ 'That might bruise.' _I thought before speaking. "I am not short..I am just small." I said and he held out his arm to me. "I am sorry Princess Isabella...Will you allow me to escort you to class and maybe to see some of our other friends?" He said and I raised a eyebrow..other friends..it couldn't be?

It was though. As we entered the school three others appeared. One was oriental with long black highlighted hair, her cloths were a simple Yellow and Black Tank top and a Yellow skirt. The other two were male, one was Black, with black hair and black eyes, he were a Purple over shirt, that was over a Black tank top and Black jeans. The last was a sandy blond with a blue Te-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Bella!" They shouted and I blinked, and smiled before hugging each one. I couldn't believe I forgot my first friends.

"Kiri, Zeke, Will, oh how I missed you." I said and Will smiled and said in the big words I knew only he was good with.

"Likewise Isabella, It was most possibly the most tedious years of my life." Though in reality it wasn't that hard to understand, the way he spoke it was like Latin. "Huh?" I said and everyone laughed, but it was Kiri who came to our rescue, just like always. "He said he missed you too. Girl I missed you most, I don't know How I survived with all this male hormones flapping around me." She said and I laughed, it was like being with them made me forget, and hopefully that would stay the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordinary to Extraordinary**

**Chapter 2: Space Trash Part II**

**Character's**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

_**Senior**_

_**September Age: 18**_

_**13th 1985**_

_**Kimberly Harts Cousin**_

_**Pink Pterodactyl Ranger**_

_**.....................  
**_

**Jettson Kenneth Scott **

_**Age: 18**_

_**Senior **_

_**August 12th 1985**_

_**Jason Scott's Brother**_

_**Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger**_

_**................  
**_

**Willis Benjamin Cranston**

_**Age: 17/18**_

_**Senior**_

_**December 23rd 1985**_

_**Billy Cranston's Half-Brother**_

_**Blue Triceratops Ranger**_

_**...............  
**_

**Kirian (Kee-Ree-en) Cho Kwan **

_**Age: 18**_

_**Senior**_

_**August 22nd 1985**_

_**Trinity Kwan's Sister**_

_**Yellow Sabertooth Tiger Ranger**_

...............

**Zeke Ross Taylor**

_**Age: 18**_

_**Senior**_

_**June 12th 1985**_

_**Zachary Taylor's Brother**_

_**Black Mastodon Ranger**_

_**.................  
**_

**Anthony 'Tony' Mason Trueheart**

_**Age: 19**_

_**Senior **_

_**April 14th 1983**_

_**Tommy Oliver's Nephew and David Trueheart's Son**_

_**Evil Green Dragon Ranger **_

_**.....................................................................  
**_

**The time was have with the new generation of MMPR may seem like History repeating itself and there is a reason for that. There is a saying, Those who do not learn from a mistake repeat them. This is the same thing, only the originals know of their mistakes as rangers, so it is safe to say that the next team would be similar, and make some of the same mistakes, because they weren't their and didn't know to change them. Of course at the very end of Season 3 or 2 I haven't decided if I want to have the Ninjetti Powers make a appearance yet, there will be a BIG twist. I have said to much on the matter, just read to find out what I Mean. **

**Warning: _The Cullen's will not be coming in for some time so please be patient._**

**Moon:**

"Its about time! Hey Ian the crew is here!" The man known as Fred yelled to his partner as the second crew stepped foot on the moon. "Good timing." Fred said as he greeted the other new comers. They found the spot which housed the unknown metal object and with the others help began to dig it up.

"This may take some time." Fred spoke as they continued to dig.

**Earth: Youth Center:**

"Listen up Angel Grove! Today we are blasting off the newest hits by Nickleback, Pink and other artists, but first your local forecast." Came the announcers voice from the radio as Students from around the town sat and drank smoothies, or worked on their Martial arts, or even Gymnastics, as Bella was doing at the moment just that.

She had her long brown hair up in a pony tail and a Pink and black Leotard and her pink sweat jacket on the mat. She did a simple Illusion and a the flipped into a hand stand were she did a split and then flexed her body to bring it down so it turned into a straddle split just barely touching the beam. She went back into the headstand and flipped back onto her feet were she did aerial and then a dismounted with a roundoff. She aced the dismount standing perfectly still with her arms in the air before she let them fall and grabbed her water bottle.

Kiri walked over clapping. "Great job Bella, Kimberly taught you well." She said and Bella laughed using her towel to get the bit of sweat on her face. "Thanks, its been a year or two so I thought for sure I would choke. Hey is Will getting lessons from Jett?" She asked and Kiri nodded crossing her arms as she leaned against the bean along with Bella.

"Yeah...he really isn't that bad ether...oh no...Greg and Vinny." Kiri spoke and Bella looked and scrunched up her nose letting out a small 'Eek' Indicating her disgust. Greg was a big kid, probably over 300 pounds with a tough attitude that had brown hair and blue eyes, he was Bulks younger cousin. Vinny like his cousin Skull was skinny and had black hair but green eyes unlike his cousins brown. They were your local bullies.

"Oh look its the dweebs." Greg said as he came up to Jett, and Will. Zeke saw this and stopped jamming with his class of want to be dancers and walked over crossing his arms, much like Jett did. Will just looked uncomfortable.

"Come on Greg don't be like that....we are all equal." Jett said and Vinny laughed a nasally laugh and Greg shushed him and looked at him.

"Is that some of you Martial art code or just something your mama tells you at night?" He says and laughs as does Vinny. Bella and Kiri glare having heard all this and walked closer.

"As a matter of fact, its both. Why don't you leave." Jett said and Greg got up in his face. "Why don't you make me?" Jett blinked and dropped his arms from his chest a opened his mouth to speak but Bella spoke first. "Come on Jett, they're not worth it." She said and the two bullies finally took notice of them.

"Pretty ladies, why don't you drop the losers and come on a double date with us." Greg asked winking and Bella and Kiri both looked at them disgusted, Bella snorting.

"Yeah right...not a snowballs chance in Hell." Bella said and they looked shocked and angry. Just as they were about to speak a earthquake started.

"Earthquake!" Someone yelled and the five teens looked at each other before both Greg and Vinny had run off screaming like children. Bella had slipped her shorts on before walking over but the only thing covering her torso was the thin spandex of her leotard, she when she fell into Kiri she was not surprised when they both tripped but she was surprised when her shoulder hit a sharp edge on the chair. "Ow...What is going on?" She asked as she and Kiri got up. Kiri looked at her shoulder patting it softly only seeing a scratch and the beginning of a ugly bruise.

"I don't know, but something tells me this isn't normal." Zeke said and Then Jett said in a leading type voice. "Hold on." They each disappeared in different colored lights.

**-Command Center-**

"Aiy Yi Yi! Zorkon, Princess has been released from her space dumpster." Alpha 8 a obviously feminine robot said as she walked in circles. "Calm down Alpha, we must get help." A giant floating head spoke, the only thing different between the old head and this one was this one had a scar on his left ghost like cheek. "No anything but that!" Alpha said understanding where Zorkon was going with his words.

"I am afraid so, Teleport here five teenagers with attitude." Alpha sighed dramatically, for a robot, and punched some buttons, not 40 seconds latter five teens feel to the floor. Each got up and looked around one in Blue came forward looking at the controls.

"Observe these controlling devices, they are magnificent." He Spoke, and Kiri walked forward as well, after standing up. "Where are we?"

"I don't care where we are I just want to know where the exit is." Zeke spoke and Bella looked around slightly fearful she scoffed and said in a mellow tone. "Not exactly the mall is it?" She said, and chuckled as she thought, 'Spending to much time with Kimberly.'

"No don't touch that!" A voice said as it came forward scaring everyone but Kiri and Will.

"A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it." Will said and Kiri just nodded, to amazed to say anything. A voice came from behind them, making them turn around. "Welcome humans."

Jett asked while looking up at the person in the plasma tube. "who are you?"

Tilting her head to the side. "Like, what are you?" Bella asked blinking. She had seen other odd things but this took the cake.

"I am Zorkon, an inter-dimensional being caught in a time warp. Six thousand years ago, about a thousand years before my brother Zordon of Eltar, I was trapped in this warp by my arch enemy, Princess, a evil women bent on taking over the moon and the Planets surrounding it. Eltar was her first stop, and it was then that the Power began and it was there the Power was sent to this planet, and so the Power rangers became one again. It has been over 10 years since the Power coins were destroyed, thankfully though the power coins my brother had were replicas of Eltars. I have the Originals." The man said and the others blinked before the Robot put his hand on his chest. "And my name is Alpha 8, My brother were Alpha 5, 6, and 7, and am the only Female Robot on earth." Alpha said and Bella looked at the head and asked almost feeling a since of Deja vu.

"Excuse me, but, like, will somebody come back to Earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused." 'Definitely spending way to much time being a Teenager.' Bella thought before shaking her head, her hair hitting her in the face from it high pony tail.

Zorkon looked down at the teens before him and said. "It's quite simple, my dear. This planet is under attack again and I have brought you here to save it, like those before you, I believe you each know them."

"Oh yeah, right." Zeke said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, a non-believer. Look behind you at the Viewing Globe. Your doubts will be answered in the images you see." The five teens went over to the Viewing Globe and Zorkon began his explanation. "This is Princess Repulsa, an intergalactic sorceress who is bent on controlling the universe. She has come back into existence after being thought gone forever. With her henchmen and her Putty Patrollers she plans, for the second time, to conquer Earth. She is the Older sister of Rita Repulsa, observe the past Rangers." Zorkon said and showed first a slightly attractive women with black hair, a Black dress in Purple and Blue and green eyes, she had a staff with a Crescent moon on it, then it changed to show a women similar, but younger in appearance, and a lot more replusive, with a harsh laugh, it changed again this time to show a scene similar to this one, each teen gasped as the recognised the teens. One was Black and looked very similar to Zeke only shorter hair and darker skin. The other was a bit Hispanic and has short black hair and brown eyes, very similar to Jett, the next was a geeky boy, more so then Will who despite his intelligence wasn't all the geeky looking, and Blond hair and blue eyes, similar to Will.

After that was a girl who could have been Bella's twin, fraternal but still the resemblance was uncanny. Her hair was brown, lighter then Bella's and her eyes were doe brown like Bella's only without the Grey. Beside her was another taller girl with long straight black hair and black eyes, a very similar image to Kiri.

"Our sisters, brothers, and cousins?" Bella asked as they turned back to Zorkon.

"What does all this, have to do with us though?" Kiri asked as they looked back up at Zorkon.

"You've been chosen to form an elite team to battle Princess. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers from ancient creatures you call dinosaurs. They will be slightly more powerful then the original teams, because these are the original coins." Zorkon replied.

Bella raised an eyebrow sceptically, not wanting to believe she had escaped one evil to be thrust back into another. "Dinosaurs?"

Zorkon nodded, belts appearing around the bands of their jeans. "Behold, the keys to your powers."

"Whoa! What are these?" Jett asked as they looked down at the keys.

"Those are your power morphers. When in danger, raise them to the sky, calling the name of your dinosaur and you will morph into a formidable fighting force known to one and all as the Power Rangers." Zorkon said, looking down at them proudly.

Bella's eyebrows shot into her hair line in surprise and confusion and she asked, confused. "Morph?"

"Metamorphosis!" Chris exclaimed, grinning, the first time he had talked since their first arrival.

The others looked at him confused and Kiri sighed and translated. "It means to change."

Zorkon nodded and continued his explanation. "As Power Rangers, you will have access to a universe of Power and will command a fleet of fighting Machines called zords."

Kiri shook her head and was dangerously confused. "I don't get it." She said.

Zorkon only smiled and turned to Jett as he morphed into a red spandex suit with diamond shaped in white on his chest, gloves and boots, a hosteler was at his left side and his helmet held the design of a T-Rex. "Jettson, bold and powerful, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord." Jett looked down at himself and held his belt looking at the morpher at the same moment that Zeke looked up at Zorkon and he morphed into a black spandex suit the same as Jason only a different helmet design.

"Zeke, you are clever and brave and cunning at the same time, you shall command the Mastodon Dinozord." Zeke repeated the same action as Jett and Bella looked at each of her friends in shock before she felt Zorkons eyes on her and looked up at him as she appeared in a suit similar to the guys, except hers was pink and had a skirt and yet another different helmet shape. "Isabella, graceful and smart, the Pterodactyl Dinozord shall be yours." She could hardly believe this and most of her wanted to forget it, it was just a dream it had to be. Will shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down a slight blush on his face and Zorkon spoke to him. "Willis, patient and wise, you shall command the powerful Triceratops Dinozord." Chris changed into a suit much like Zeke and Jetts only it was blue and had the out line of what was the Triceratops on his helmet.

Kiri looked up at Zorkon. She was speechless as he addressed her. "Kirian, fearless and Swift, the Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord will be under your command." Lily's suit was yellow and feminine but unlike Bella had no skirt. They looked at each other as their suits disappeared, and Zorkon said, nodding to the globe behind them. "Observe the Viewing Globe." They complied and went to the viewing globe and Zorkon continued. "Just as the Five of you work together, so do your zords. When you need help, you need only to to turn to the power of the dinozords which will come together to form the mighty Megazord. Each Zord also has a Fighter mode, the Tyrannosaurus will combine with the Mastodon to form the Dinofighter UltraZord and the Sabertooth Tiger and the Triceratops Dinozord will combine to form the DinoFighter Megazord. The Pterodactyl will Form the Pterofighter Zord."

Zeke was beyond unbelieving, he couldn't save the world, someone else could deal with it. "Power Morphers? Megazords? Uh-uh," He shook his head, turning to face Zorkon. "This is just too weird for me. I tell you what, it's been real, but I gotta go."

Bella nodded, in total agreement with her friend. She wasn't a fighter, she had always been the Damsel in Distress, and she had promised she would be safe. She kept her promises, even if they were to jerks. "Yeah, see ya." Kiri and Will followed them but didn't say a word and Zeke asked as Jett stood staring up at Zorkon.

"Y'a comin? Jettson!"

"What?" Jett asked, turning partially, while keeping his eyes on Zorkon. He wasn't sure if he believed the being but he didn't feel wright leaving.

"Let's go, Jett." Zeke said, waving them to follow with his arm as Bella turned to stare at her friend who was still starring at the floating head.

Jared nodded. "Yeah." he replied and he followed Zeke out.

Zorkon nodded. "Very well then, let the Power protect you."

Alpha sighed. "Well, now that didn't go very well at all, did it? Aye-yi-yi." Alpha shook her head.

**Outside the Command Center:**

Bella sighed as they walked out of the Command Center. "Great. He could of sent us back into town."

"Guys, we shouldn't have left." Jett said as they worked their way down the mountain, though it seemed to never really end. "I mean, he chose us to save the world. I say we do it." Zeke snorted but didn't say anything though Kiri looked over at him and asked, unsure. "Do you really think we can?"

Zeke's arms were out at his sides. "Hey guys, you don't even know what you're even talking about, I mean were were talking to a giant floating head!" A blast hit the ground near them, throwing the five friends to the ground.

"What was that?" Kiri asked as Will helped her up, Jett doing the same for Bella

Gray clay humanoid things appeared around them and Zeke called out, dropping into a defensive stance. "Look out!" As the things attacked.

A couple of them grabbed Bella who said, trying to kick them away from herself. "Let go of me!" She flipped backwards and threw the two holding her arms to the ground.

"Zeke!" Jared called and the two nodded at each other.

"Right! These two are mine." Zeke called, smirking.

"I got your back!" Jett replied as he and Zeke stood back to back. Then they started fighting. Zeke with a dance style and Jett with his knowledge of martial arts.

A couple of the Putties were about to go after Will when he said, taking off his beanie. "Wait!" The putties looked confused until Chris shoved his beanie into his pants pocket. They rushed him and he ducked. Unfortunately, they grabbed his arms and tossed him aside.

Bella was tossed at him and Will caught her stumbling against a rock facing as Kiri , Jett, and Zeke joined them in the heap of bodies.

"This day is too weird!" Bella said, looking at the putties with slight fear and disgust. This would never have happened to her in Phoenix.

"What do we do now?" Kiri asked, looking at her friends. Jett looked down at his belt and held up the Power coin.

"Zorkon said these power morphers will give us power. Let's do it!" Jared said as they got up, raising the coins to the air and yelled.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

In flashes of colored lights they each stood in the original power ranger uniforms, the only difference was that they had more defined colors and suits.

They dropped into defensive stances and said in unison. "POWER RANGERS!"

In the Command Center, Alpha and Zorkon were watching. Alpha exclaimed, excited.

"Zorkon, they did it! They made the metamorphosis!"

"Good, teleport them to Angel Grove City. Princess has sent down Goldar." Zorkon said, watching his newest team. It had been so long since he had mentored a team, so long since he himself stood as the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger on Eltar some six thousand years ago.

"Right away, Zorkon." Alpha the necessary buttons, back with The rangers they were teleported and as they were Will exclaimed, grinning under his helmet. "We're teleporting again!"

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, confused, but feeling the power she has never had before curse through her.

"We're going to save the world!" Jett replied, as they flew over the mountains.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Kiri grinned and they landed on top of a building.

"Look at that!" Jett said, as they stepped back. "That Monkey's huge!" The monster shot a blast at them and Jett said, glaring as he dropped into a defensive stance mirroring the T-Rex. "Back off, Fang Face!"

"The good guys are here!" Zeke dropped into a stance as well that foreshadowed his Dinosour

"Get off our planet!" Will said as he dropped into a stance conned for the Triceratops.

"Cause we're the Power Rangers!" Kiri said, taking her Unique defensive stance.

"And we're not backing down!" Bella yelled and dropped into her stance, mirroring the graceful yet deadly Pterodactyl.

" WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" They yelled in Unison hands raised to the sky.

The Earth opened up and the mighty Red Tyrannosaurus dinozord emerged from the ground, Roaring as it raced to its owner.

Deep in the forest miles away, the Yellow Sabertooth Tiger awoke and leaped over the trees. Running for the first time in 10 years.

From the desert rose the Blue Triceratops who raced to aid his friends. It calls of victory heard once more.

The Pink Pterodactyl awoke from her slumber in a volcano and soared up into the sky where she flew to meet her friends. Imiting a high pitch yell as she came swoping in graceful arcs.

The rangers looked briefly at each other before jumping into their zords. Bella felt the wind rush by her and woundered if this was how the Cullen's felt when they jumped or ran?

Jett logged on, punching some buttons and inserting his power coin, "Yes! Alright! Loged on!"

Will grinned and made a fist before nodding and giving and determined "Let's do it!" over the linked zord speaker phone.

While the boys had got into there zord first Kiri looked over at Bella and asked, smiling. "Going up!" They each landed in their cockpits and happily logged on.

Zeke got in his Zord and said, grinning under his helmet. "Zeke here, this is kickin!"

"This is Will, all systems are operational."

"Kiri here, ready to rock!"

"Bella here, let's send her packin'!"

Jett grinned and as they brought their zords together he spoke. "Megazord Power, on!" Their zords came together in tank mode before they began to speak to each other again.

"Kiri here, this is amazing! I feel like I know how to drive this thing!"

"Perfect, I do too! It's almost like second nature to me!" Will exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice.

"Alright guys! Let's go get that over grown monkey!" Jett said.

Bella, Will, Kiri, and Zeke nodded. "Right!" they said in unison and came to where Goldar was. He was glaring at them, "You and your weapons are no match for me Rangers!" He spoke and Jett looked at his friends. "Alright guys, let's see what this baby can do!" The others nodded and used the controlls to get the Megazord to move as it took on Goldar.

He used his sword like a pro, and dealt the zords bad blows, almost making it lose its balance and Jett said, looking at his friends.

"Alright! Let's send this monkey back where he came from!" and the other nodded while Jett gave the command, "Activating Megazord Battle Mode!"

A mechanical, monotone voice came over and said. "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The Megazord went forward and punch goldar, sending him flying a bit but with it wings it was able to stop. he got up and Will said, looking over at his leader.

"Jett! That blow didn't even phase her!"

Jett looked at Goldar and sighed, his friend was wright. He griped his hand into fist before he noticed Goldar was coming at them. " She's coming at at us!" As he reached them, Zeke said as they braced themselves. "Hold on!" It was only a matter of minutes before Goldar had struck them with his sword and knocked the Megazord over and he just stood there, cackling.

"You fools! I am not going to fail my Princess!" He said.

Jett called, looking up while holding out his hand causing the megazord to do the same. "POWER SWORD!" The Power Sword dropped from the sky and in the now standing Megazords waiting hands. Goldar looked at the zord and then the sword as if remembering and said, backing up.

"This isn't over Rangers. I'll be back!" he disappeared and the rangers cheered.

**Youth Center:**

At the Youth Center, the former Mighty Morphin rangers- Zach, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy - were all wondering how that was happening. They were sure the power was gone, they even had the suits to prove it. The coins were still in Trini, Jason, and Zach's possession but they had cracked, becoming useless. Each ranger had the original power suits in their possession somewhere, as it had been the only thing besides the useless coins to survive the powers defeat.

"Weren't the dinozords destroyed?" Kim asked as she looked at the screen, her face severe and even a bit hurt, she was staring longingly at the Pink Zord.

Billy replied, looking at his wife of eight year, Delphine, they had come on a visit the week before to see not only his brother but his parents as well. Delphine looked human at the moment, Brown hair and Blue eyes. He sighed and looking at the other rangers, answered Kim "I thought they were, but maybe I was wrong." The rangers looked at each other, it was unusual for Billy to speak in such small words, something was wrong. and Tommy asked, looking around at the others.

"So then, who are they and how are they doing this?" The former rangers looked at each other and realized that, even between them, they did not know anything. If the Zords and powers were back did that mean Zordon was also?

"Tommy I am worried about Isa, she was here when the earthquake happened..." Kim stated shaking a bit at the end and Tommy pulled her into his chest. Billy and the other looked at each other and sighed, "The same for our siblings. My Sister was here." Trini said and Billy nodded.

"My Dad called and Informed me that Will was out enjoying time with his friends."

"My Brother was here as well." Jason said and Zach nodded.

"Mine too Bro." Zach said as he patted Jason on the back.

Though it was almost painfully obvious no one thought to question if their siblings and cousin were the new rangers, as they say it runs in the family.

**Command center:**

Back at the Command Center, Jett, Zeke, Bella, Will, and Kiri had teleported in after their big battle. They took off their helmets and Zorkon smiled down at them before speaking.

"Congratulations on a job well done. Now that you have become Power Rangers, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power. First, never use your power for personal gain, second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you to, and finally, keep your identities a secret. No one may know you are a Power Ranger."

Bella looked up at him and asked, slightly confused, "Not even Kimberly, Tommy, Trini, Zach, Jason or Billy?" Naming each original ranger, Zorkon shock his head.

"That is up to you Isabella, if you wish they may know." He said and Bella nodded, but she knew she would tell no one, she didn't want anyone worrying.

"Wait a second." Zeke Began, walking forward.

Zorkon looked down at the Black Ranger, and asked. "Yes, what is it, Zeke?"

"I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean, we were pretty lucky this time." Zeke said, looking up at their mentor, who would one day become like a father to them.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The six of you have come together as fine a group of super heroes as there has ever been, and there have been quite a few." Zorkon replied, looking at each of them with unspoken pride.

"No way, really?" Bella asked, grinning her helmet under her arm.

"You've been through an extraordinary experience together. You need each other now and the world needs you, just as it always has." Zorkon said.

Jett grinned. "Yeah, alright. I'm in." He said and Zeke nodded as he demorphed along with Jett.

"Me too!"

"You can count on me." Kiri smiled, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this.

Will gave Zorkon the thumbs up, before speaking "Affirmative! We are in this together."

Izzy smiled. "I...don't know. This helmet is could cause a bad case of Helmet hair." She spoke as she demorphed like her friends and twisted her foot as she looked at the ground her arms over her chest.

"No, Bella...we can't do it without you!" Kiri said and Bella smiled and looked at them before going, "Psych! I'm so in." She said thinking of how she said a silent 'Sorry' to the Cullen's.

Jett grinned stuck his hand out in the middle of the circle the five of them had formed. Bella, Kiri, Will, and Zeke put their hands on top of Jett's and they jumped up, saying in unison.

"POWER RANGERS"


End file.
